Mais pourquoi est-il aussi mignon !
by Rol'Mariane
Summary: Défi de Laukaz - The Lab : Quand Loki et Tony rencontrent le chat-licorne, qui au final en aura la garde? Suspeeens!


**Mais pourquoi est-il aussi mignon?!**

Oooh, la luminosité! Le mal de tête, la bouche pâteuse, le teint cireux et les frissons nauséeux, autant d'éléments indicateurs d'une bonne grosse gueule de bois qui déchire sa mère. Mais grâce à ses lunettes de soleil de marque et un bon dentifrice, sans compter qu'il n'avait plus de mère, Tony Stark ne semblait avoir qu'une petite gueule de bois ordinaire, heureusement! Car, pour le moment dépourvu de cuirasse volante et flamboyante, il n'avait aucune envie de dévoiler ses faiblesses à l'être vil qu'il était venu rejoindre à cette terrasse.

"Et il est en retard, l'enfoiré." gronda le milliardaire à mi-voix.

"Tu as encore trop bu, humain ivrogne." lui répondit avec amusement l'homme assis à la table d'à côté.

Ah... raté. Tony grogna en découvrant que l'inconnu qui était assis là bien avant qu'il n'arrive n'était rien de moins que Loki d'Asgard, fils partagé de Laufey et d'Odin. Enfin, ce que la peur sourde de se faire botter le cul à nouveau par des humains avait fait de lui.

"T'as l'air d'un prof de philo gay." commenta Stark avec ressentiment.

Il se déplaça de mauvaise grâce de sa chaise à celle faisant face à son ennemi. Ce dernier ne cachait pas son sourire dégoulinant de malice et de supériorité. Afin de ne pas se faire remarquer dans la fourmilière humaine, il avait troqué son habituelle armure de cuir et son casque à cornes pour une bonne dose de Gomina, un pantalon à pince noir, un veston gris sur chemise blanche et une élégante cravate verte au discret mais non moins sophistiqué motif floral. Il avait même poussé le vice à encadrer son regard clairvoyant de petites lunettes rectangulaires.

"Je vais choisir de prendre ça pour un compliment." répondit l'asgardien.

"Mouais, je te l'accorde parce que j'ai eu de meilleurs vannes. Alors? Un pigeon voyageur? Que Thor ne connaisse pas au moins la poste c'est une chose, mais toi..."

"Moi je me fie aux vieilles méthodes, celles qui ne font pas l'objet de surveillance de la part du SHIELD."

Et encore une fois, Loki marquait un point. Mais quand même, pauvre pigeon! Tony regretta amèrement d'avoir cédé à la curiosité. S'il avait été moins bourré la veille, il aurait tout simplement ignoré le message, ou l'aurait sagement donné au leader des vengeurs.

"Je devrais appeler Captain et te dénoncer." soupira-t-il, dépité de ne pas l'avoir déjà fait.

"Tu ne le feras pas, puisque je sais ce que tu cherches." répliqua Loki, une mielleuse intonation de mystère dans la voix.

"Ce que je cherche?"

"La faille."

"Une faille?"

"LA faille."

"Quelle faille?"

"Celle que tu cherches!"

"Je cherche une faille?"

"Tu cherches MA faille."

"Ca devient scabreux..."

"Par Odin, reconnectes tes stupides neurones, Stark! La faille entre deux mondes, celle que j'ai ouverte et qui connecte Midgard et Asgard sans l'aide du Bifrost!"

Tony ouvrit ses lèvres en un "ooh" silencieux. Sans doute Loki aurait-il pu être plus clair dès le départ! En effet, Tony cherchait des informations sur cette "faille", mais il l'appelait plutôt "anomalie" et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle permettait de rejoindre, ni par quel procédé, et encore moins qui l'avait faite! Ce n'étaient que des données vagues prises lors d'une virée nocturne en armure. D'ailleurs il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que ce soit un passage. A peine avait-il entraperçu un éclat doré, bien vite évanoui, et J.A.R.V.I.S. s'était ensuite emballé dans des calculs très longs à décrypter. Doooonc :

"Tu viens de me donner gratuitement des informations compromettantes sur toi dans une affaire où je ne savais même pas que tu étais impliqué! Tu déclines, l'ancêtre!" se moqua le génie en relevant ses lunettes de soleil pour ne pas priver son ennemi de son regard goguenard.

"Tu..."

Loki prit une profonde inspiration en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, ce qui dans sa tenue lui donnait encore plus l'air d'un prof constipé. Or, Anthony avait toujours eu un don pour rendre fou ses professeurs.

"Mettons les choses au clair, humain dégénéré, tu tournes autours de MA création, MA propriété, et en comprenant ce qu'elle implique tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de demander de l'aide à la seule autre personne dans ton entourage capable de répondre à tes questions! Et si tu mêle mon frère à MES affaires, je risque fort d'être désappointé. A tel point que je pourrais me venger sur toi. Tu n'aimeras pas mes idées en la matière."

Le milliardaire allait dire quelque chose, probablement à propos d'un ami tout vert de rage qui serait ravi de retrouver son hochet, mais le dieu nordique ne lui en laissa pas le temps, poursuivant son monologue.

"Pourquoi je t'en parle, alors? Parce que répondre à tes questions est un moindre mal, cela pourrait même être à terme un bon moyen de pression. Je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait de partager mon petit secret avec toi, car dès l'instant où tu oseras passer la faille avec ou sans mon aide, tout Asgard se retournera contre toi en pensant que tu es mon allié. Idem si tu en parles à tes amis vengeurs, après tout, tu as répondu favorablement à ma missive te demandant de me rejoindre ici, seul. Tu es prévisible, petit homme de métal..."

Tony tapota nerveusement la table en soutenant le regard du grand brun. Il aurait voulu trouver une bonne parade pour s'échapper de cette situation très embarrassante, mais son éloquence et sa légendaire intelligence avaient fuis lâchement, l'achevant d'un petit coucou d'adieu au bout du tunnel imaginaire menant à la vallée des brumes d'alcool. Loki sourit en coin et appela le serveur pour demander deux pintes de bière, voulant fêter leur accord à l'ancienne.

"J'invites." assura-t-il, fier de lui.

 _Et merde._ fut la pensée la plus limpide qu'eut Tony ce jour là.

 **...**

"Ah oui d'accord..."

Bien protégé dans son armure cette fois, le grand Iron Man sentit que sa semaine prenait un tours vraiment désagréable. Il avait eu raison de serrer les dents ces trois derniers jours.

"Impressionné?"

"Tu peux m'expliquer comment personne ne l'a vu avant? C'est tout de même... voyant!"

"Magiiiie!" plaisanta Loki.

C'était horriblement ironique de la part du dieu malicieux d'avoir osé placer sa "faille" en plein milieu de New York. Son rapport à cette ville était vraiment pourris. A croire qu'il tenait absolument à faire visiter la grosse pomme à toute la galaxie!

En guise de passage, un trou béant d'un bon mètre d'envergure s'étalait dans une simple ruelle, à quelques mètres de l'ex tour Stark, à peine dissimulé par deux bennes à ordures. Les bords de la faille étaient irréguliers, crayeux, pleins d'aspérités, comme si elle était là depuis de nombreuses années, usé par les passages. Et plutôt qu'un trou sans fond, plutôt que des ténèbres insondables, on pouvait voir à travers un ciel rocailleux, probablement le plafond d'une caverne.

"C'est physiquement impossible." grogna Tony.

"C'est physiquement trop avancé pour toi, tu veux dire. Rien n'est impossible." rétorqua Loki.

"La galaxie n'est pas une carte trouée dont on peut passer d'une face à l'autre!"

"Ouh, tu sembles contrarié, humain, aurais-je une fois de plus troublé ta foi en la toute puissance de ton esprit?"

Stark fit la moue, vexé, puis se pencha sur le passage.

"Il suffit donc d'un pas pour aller sur Asgard..." soupira-t-il.

"Pas vraiment. Sans mon aide, tu pourrais bien te retrouver perdu entre Midgard et Asgard." assura le faux dieu avec suffisance. "C'est ma faille. Personne ne la passe sans mon accord."

Et bien sûr, rien que pour le contredire, une petite boule de poils fauve sauta à côté d'eux.

"Mrraouw."

Une seconde, puis deux, puis ils baissèrent les yeux sur l'animal.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Bordel! Mais c'est quoi ça?!" hurla Tony.

Loki s'empressa de fermer son passage, de peur que d'autres intrus ne passent. Les deux hommes regardèrent le truc qui leur avait collé la trouille, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne veuille l'admettre. Quatre pattes soyeuses, un petit bedon dodu, une fourrure épaisse, une longue queue jouant au balancier contre le sol, et puis deux petites oreilles pointues dressées sur son crâne, deux grands yeux verts tout ronds, une truffe rose, de longues moustaches... et une fichue corne grise de huit bons centimètres en plein milieu du front!

"Me dis pas que ça vient d'Asgard?" s'étrangla l'Avenger en se redressant.

La chose ronronna en s'approchant de Tony qui s'écarta brutalement, de peur d'une rencontre hostile entre sa jambe d'armure fraichement repeinte et la corne. Loki secoua vivement la tête, incrédule.

"Quoi que soit cette chose, elle ne vient pas de chez moi!"

"Mouais, les chevaux à huit pattes, pas de soucis, mais les chat-licornes c'est bien trop bizarre, pas vrai?"

Loki fronça les sourcils.

"C'est quoi cette histoire de chevaux?" demanda-t-il, intrigué.

"Rien, laisses tomber! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour rouvrir ton truc et balancer cet autre truc dans le truc-monde auquel il appartient?"

"Tant de trucs dans ta bouche, Stark..."

Le regard noir que lui rendit le playboy lui fit retrouver le sourire.

"Ouvres ta fente." ordonna Tony.

"Faille." le corrigea aussitôt le dieu viking.

"Une faille, on l'exploite, une fente on s'y introduit."

"J'exploite les failles universelles."

"Ouais, t'es un putain de rebelle, on sait!"

"Surveilles tes paroles et changes de ton, ou je pourrais briser notre accord et tes cervicales par la même occasion!"

"Approches et je prend ce chat alien pour t'empaler avec!"

"Essaies un peu pour voir!"

Sans réfléchir, Tony prit l'animal qui ronronnait toujours et le brandit devant lui. Cependant, après un grand bond craintif en arrière, Loki se figea en fixant le regard du chat-licorne qui pendouillait de façon grotesque. Stark décrispa ses épaules, surpris de l'expression sur le visage de son ennemi. Il commença même à s'inquiéter en voyant les yeux clairs briller d'émotion.

"Heu, ça va?" demanda-t-il.

"Il... il est..." bredouilla Loki, approchant doucement la main.

"Hein?!"

Tony regarda, incrédule, le grand brun lui arracher cette improbable peluche vivante des mains.

"Comment peux-tu menacer de le renvoyer, espèce de monstre!" lui cracha même Loki en fourrageant de ses longs doigts fins dans l'épaisse fourrure de la créature.

"Tu plaisantes? On ne sait même pas ce que c'est!"

"C'est un chat, ou du moins un petit félin, de toute évidence."

"Avec une corne!"

"Je sais. Ca ne le rend que plus parfait!"

Voilà un spectacle qu'Iron Man ne s'attendait pas à voir un jour : sa Nemesis gagatisant sur un petit animal alien comme un gamin qui veut absolument ramener un chaton de gouttière à la maison! Qu'allait dire Thor à ce propos? Non, Thor était pire que Loki. Il voudrait sûrement explorer l'espace pour en trouver un autre à offrir à sa belle. Ou même faire un élevage.

"Renvoies ça d'où il vient, maintenant! Il est peut-être dangereux!"

Le regard hautement sceptique de Loki le convainquit qu'il venait de dire une grosse connerie. C'est vrai qu'à bien y regarder, corne mise à part, c'était le truc extra-terrestre le plus inoffensif qui ait jamais posé le pied sur Terre.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te dérange?" demanda Loki, alors que les ronronnements redoublaient d'intensité.

"Parce qu'il n'a rien à faire ici!" répondit Tony avec un détachement feint.

En fait il n'avait aucun argument valable là, tout de suite.

"Tu es jaloux que je ne m'occupe plus de ta petite personne?" se moqua le dieu de la malice.

Pour seule réponse il eut un grognement. Loki tendit le chat vers Iron Man comme celui-ci l'avait fait plus tôt vers lui.

"Regardes bien ce chat-licorne dans les yeux. Et contemple LE pouvoir ultime, la plus importante création de l'univers, l'ultime facette de l'évolution, et la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas envie de me frapper au visage!"

"..."

Tony regarda de mauvaise grâce l'animal, ses longues moustaches frétillantes, cette perturbante protubérance pointue sur son front et surtout, surtout! Ses yeux.

"Putain de merde, il est trop mignon!" grogna l'ex mania des armes, vaincu.

"Exactement! Seuls les vrais monstres peuvent se targuer de vouloir détruire ce qui est mignon, et les vrais monstres sont rares Stark! Les êtres mignons sont les plus susceptibles de rassembler les foules! Un seul être mignon peut armer des milliards d'humains!"

"T'es pas si mignon que ça, donc..." nota Tony.

Loki sourit en coin et câlina plus fort l'animal.

"Non, pas autant. Mais grâce à mon nouvel ami, ma quote de popularité va grimper en flèche, et pas seulement sur Terre!"

 _Oh mon Dieu!_ songea Stark, horrifié, avant de se faire la réflexion qu'il ne croyait en aucune divinité et que donc son appel au secours était vraiment stupide et vain. Ce petit chachat trop choupi venait de fournir au pire opportuniste de tous les temps une arme de guerre quasi imparable! Il fallait vite prévenir les Avengers, planquer les femmes et les enfants, et Steve et Thor en fait, les principaux coeurs de cible de cette effroyable future propagande Lokiesque! Oh ciel, à bien y réfléchir, aucun d'eux n'aurait le coeur de se battre contre ça, pas même Natacha! Non! Ils étaient tous perdus!

"Pas question! Ce chat-licorne est à moi!" s'écria Tony en lui arrachant des mains et en s'envolant.

C'était la seule solution! Il devait garder et protéger la bébête cornue fluffy à tout prix! Si Loki venait à s'en emparer, ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir. Et l'asgardien n'oserait pas l'attaquer de front, déjà pour ne pas faire du mal au chat-licorne, mais surtout pour ne pas alerter les Avengers.

Au sol, Loki plissa les yeux en regardant la silhouette rouge et or s'éloigner dans le ciel.

"Tu veux la guerre, Stark? Tu vas l'avoir..." promit-il avant de disparaitre.

 **...**

Steve se gratta la nuque, songeur, en observant son "cadeau d'anniversaire en avance ou en retard, en fait je sais pas quand tu es né pour tout t'avouer, on va dire que je rattrape le temps perdu, j'aurais du lire les notes de mon père sans doute, tu sais il portait beaucoup d'importance au bien être de ses employés, ne me remercie pas en tout cas...".

"Heu... merci." articula prudemment le chevalier des temps pas si modernes.

A vrai dire, il s'attendait au pire quand son ami, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, avait déposé sur la table basse une grosse boite en carton vibrante. Mais là, ça dépassait tout ce que son imagination avait pu produire en une minute.

"Alors c'est un... chat?" demanda-t-il en pointant l'animal endormi qui arborait un ruban rouge et or pour faire plus cadeau.

"C'est ça."

"Mais il a une corne sur le front..?" ajouta-t-il, incrédule.

"Je sais. Ca ne le rend que plus parfait!" argumenta Tony en paraphrasant son ennemi vu tantôt.

Steve pinça les lèvres sans savoir quoi répondre à ça. Le brun soutenait son regard sans ciller, avec son sourire de "j'ai fais une connerie mais avant de me frapper, souviens-toi qu'on est presque frères, au fond."

"Tony, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?" soupira le super soldat.

"Mais rien du tout! Pourquoi tant de suspicion?!"

"Je sais que j'ai manqué beaucoup de choses ces derniers années, mais aux dernières nouvelles, les chats n'avaient pas de cornes et les Stark ne faisaient pas de cadeaux sans arrière pensée!"

"Tu vas l'appeler comment?"

"Tony!"

"Très mauvais choix."

C'était manqué pour sa tentative de changement de sujet. Tony bu donc un peu de son plus grand cru de carburant ambré avant de s'expliquer.

"Il se pourrait que j'ai... trouvé cette chose entre les mains de quelqu'un de peu recommandable." dit-il en choisissant bien ses mots.

"Où et qui, Tony?" insista le blond.

"A New York et... quelqu'un de peu recommandable." s'entêta le brun. "Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant ce chat-licorne est à toi, parce que tu es un garçon poli et que tu ne refuserais pas un cadeau aussi précieux, pas vrai? Crois-moi, notre planète se portera bien mieux tant que tu protégeras cet animal."

"Tony... tu veux me faire croire que l'avenir de la planète est menacé si je n'adopte pas ce chat?"

"Parfaitement." affirma le milliardaire avec un profond sérieux.

Il était même si sérieux que Steve s'empressa d'attraper le chat dans ses bras, convaincu.

"Je vais l'appeler Spock." répondit-il finalement.

Des fois, le génie lui faisait peur.

 **A suivre...**


End file.
